


Sparking A Rhythm

by vexbatch



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Frottage, In a manner of speaking, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Semi-established relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, i will make this tag searchable if i have to do it myself, symbiote as the third, symbrockhawk, they've been fucking and not talking about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexbatch/pseuds/vexbatch
Summary: The only clear response to being bored at a joint SHIELD/Avengers event is clearly to drag your date into a storage closet to release some of the sexual tension.Kisses Bingo: kiss with a nibbleMCU Kink Bingo: self lubricating
Relationships: Clint Barton/Eddie Brock, Clint Barton/Eddie Brock | Venom, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Clint Barton
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40
Collections: Kisses Bingo, MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Sparking A Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely [Pherryt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt) for the beta work!

Clint groaned as the back of his head hit the door. It had been a boring glad handing party, no one would miss them, he told himself as Eddie went to work sucking little bruises onto his neck. Natasha would be fine without him for a little while, and who was going to notice one archer missing from a Best of the Avengers meet and greet party?

Well, okay, they might miss Eddie Brock who, while he was Clint’s plus one (or two?), had still been asking questions as though it was his event to report on. Fortunately, Clint was selfish enough to not care overmuch about depriving everyone else of his date’s presence as Eddie growled in his ear. “Are ya with me?”

Eddie proceeded to nibble on his ear, which was completely unfair if he expected any kind of eloquent response. Clint opened his mouth to say as much, but all that came out was a breathy whine that Eddie chuckled at. 

“Thanks for livening up the party. Not that I  _ mind _ being your plus one places, but,” and he punctuated his words by undoing Clint’s pants, “I’d much rather hang out with  _ just _ you.”

Clint laughed at that, shoving Eddie back a little. “Hey, you like my people, and you were having a grand time interrogating the newest SHIELD PR liaison.”

It was Eddie’s turn to laugh, bright and happy. “Yeah, alright, winding them up is fun. Thanks for bringing me.”

“Yeah, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Clint’s smile turned into a smirk as he leaned closer and lowered his voice. “I’m even more glad you spotted the storage closet though.”

Eddie grinned back at him, a little feral, before closing the distance between them with a rough kiss, hands wandering up underneath Clint’s shirt as Clint tugged him in closer. Just as Eddie began to play with the waistband of Clint’s jeans, Clint felt something cool and slick make its way lower, writhing against his skin.

Clint jerked back, looking at Eddie in confusion."What the-"

"Hello, Clint,” Venom growled as he formed a head coming out of Eddie’s shoulder. They had played together, all three of them, a number of times before, but usually Venom announced his presence before exploring. Clint let out a breath at the sight of the symbiote, smiling even as Venom chuckled.

“I hope you don’t mind the  _ intrusion, _ ” Venom continued, and now he could feel the tentacle distinctly as it probed further, tracing his hole.

Clint managed to reply “not at all” before gasping as Eddie began kissing and biting at the side of his neck and Venom pulsed into his ass. The tendril was small to begin with, but conveniently Venom was able to generate his own lubrication, which meant that the thin tendril slipped in easily, gradually thickening until it was a mirror of Eddie’s dick, thrusting and pulsating into him.

Clint felt  _ surrounded _ and exposed, and  _ safe _ , which was the wildest feeling of the three.

Eddie pushed up against him until Clint could feel Eddie's erection, but quickly forgot about anything else as Venom found his prostate and  _ pulsed _ against it, sending sparks of pleasure down all his nerves. 

Why had no one told him that sex with an alien symbiote would be this hot? 

To be fair, he'd had a few tentacle-laced daydreams in his day, but nothing compared to the reality of being pressed against the door of a supply closet with Eddie Brock bearing down on him and Venom twisting inside.

Another of Venom’s tendrils came up, tilting Clint’s chin down as it urged Eddie back up to devour Clint’s mouth again. Clint briefly thought he heard a rumbling "I've got this" from Venom, but before he could think properly, Eddie's rough stubble gave way to a tongue licking in and Clint was lost again.

Something brushed in between their heated bodies, and Clint jerked as he realized that Venom had begun to slide down inside his undone zipper. Clint let out a little gasp, and Eddie took that moment to bite at Clint’s lip. Moaning into the pain and pleasure, Clint opened his mouth wider, and Eddie was there again, licking back in but now joined by an extra tongue, Venom having split another piece of himself off to twist into Clint’s mouth.

It was so much, bordering on  _ too _ much sensation, hands and tongues and  _ fucking tentacles _ everywhere, but that didn't stop another blissed out groan as Venom made his way down, wrapping around Clint's cock, enveloping it and pulsing in time with the tentacle still inside his ass. 

Eddie let out a little moan, beginning to rut up against Clint as one hand wandered up to grip his hair. There was the noise of a zipper, and  _ that _ was what finally dislodged Eddie, breath heaving as he glanced down between them, confused and wild. Looking down,Clint could see that Venom had taken matters into his own hands (tentacles? tendrils?) and undone Eddie's pants, shoving them down enough for his cock to spring free. 

"Oh, I-" Clint started, thinking about getting his mouth on Eddie, but Venom shoved Clint’s pants down as well, revealing the black tentacle wrapped around his dick. Before Clint could say anything else, Venom stretched out, twining around both of their cocks until they were held together, wrapped in the pulsing tendrils that were Venom.

Clint's breath hitched at the sight, before looking up to see the glassy-eyed stare from Eddie. Eddie licked his lips, and that was all the permission Clint needed. He surged forward, capturing Eddie's mouth as Venom  _ squeezed. _

There weren't any more words after that, nothing but tight, wet heat and Eddie's mouth on his, Eddie's hand in Clint's hair, Clint reaching forward to pull Eddie in, impossibly closer, until Eddie began letting out a whine that Clint felt mirrored deep in his chest, a twin of that same desperate need.

Clint could feel his hips responding to Venom's increased pace, but finally Eddie broke away, holding Clint's head back and pinning him with a steely stare. "You are  _ ours."  _ Venom growled in joy at that last word, and Clint was  _ gone _ , shaking with his orgasm as Eddie and Venom surrounded him.

Eventually, he came back to himself, feeling boneless and floaty as he found Eddie's head resting against his shoulder, warm and comforting.

"I hope you realize that you two have ruined me for all other sex," Clint chuckled, glad he had the door to lean against. "Like, ever." Eddie nuzzled deeper into Clint's neck at that, and Clint tried to shove down the fluttery, flippy acrobatics his heart was performing. 

"Good," Venom answered, the amorphous head coming back into view. "You are  _ ours,  _ and we will not let you go."

And that…..that made Clint feel  _ secure _ in a way that he didn't really know what to do with. Eddie started leaving some small kisses along his neck, and Clint shivered with how sweet it was.

"You can still fuck other people, you know, if you want." Eddie pulled back then, looking a little worried and a lot out of it. Clint was struck with the sudden urge to cuddle him until they fell asleep. "I'm not gonna keep you from-"

Clint cut him off with a kiss, before pulling back and smiling. "I know. We talked about it, and we can talk about it more later, if you want. But right now," and Clint tugged Eddie in closer, until his head was resting back on Clint's shoulder, "right now we're just gonna ride out the post coital bliss, alright?"

Eddie let out a happy hum that was answered by Venom as he sank back into Eddie's skin. Clint watched it happen, always more than a little fascinated to watch the way the symbiote interacted with Eddie, even as Clint was sorry to see Venom go.

But in that moment, he was too tired and sated to do anything but gently stroke Eddie's hair and relax as much as they could before going back to the party.

"This was nice," Clint whispered, eyes closing for a moment. "Thank you."

Later, they would have to go and endure the side eye looks from Nat and Bucky, and pretend to be interested in whatever Pepper had asked them to talk about, but Clint was already putting together a plan to get them out as fast as possible and back to Bed Stuy for proper cuddles. He had an armful of symbiote and reporter, a heart full of strange, fluttery feelings, and Clint fully intended on taking advantage of their days off tomorrow. 


End file.
